politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Capian Secret Police
The''' Capian Secret Police (CSP) was the main security agency and secret police for the '''Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia, the agency was a military service governed by army laws and most of the CSP archives remain classified. Is also authorized to negotiate anti-terrorist cooperation and intelligence-sharing arrangements with foreign intelligence agencies, and provides analysis and dissemination of intelligence to the leader of Dvinmiste Capia. 'Mode of operation' It operated legal and illegal espionage residencies in target countries where a legal resident gathered intelligence while based at the Capian embassy or consulate, and, if caught, was protected from prosecution by diplomatic immunity. At best, the compromised spy was either returned to the Dvinmiste Capia or was declared persona non grata and expelled by the government of the target country. The illegal resident spied, unprotected by diplomatic immunity, and worked independently of Capian diplomatic and trade missions. In its early history, the CSP valued illegal spies more than legal spies, because illegal spies infiltrated their targets with greater ease. The CSP residency executed four types of espionage: (I) political, (II) economic, (III) military-strategic, and (IV) disinformation, effected with "active measures", counter-intelligence and security, and scientific–technological intelligence; quotidian duties included SIGINT and illegal support. The CSP classified its spies as agents (intelligence providers) and controllers (intelligence relayers). The false-identity or legend assumed by a Capian-born illegal spy was elaborate, using the life of either a "live double" (participant to the fabrications) or a "dead double" (whose identity is tailored to the spy). The agent then substantiated his or her legend by living it in a foreign country, before emigrating to the target country. Tradecraft included stealing and photographing documents, code-names, contacts, targets, and dead letter boxes, and working as a "friend of the cause" or agents provocateur, who would infiltrate the target group to sow dissension, influence policy, and arrange kidnappings and assassinations. The leader of the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia (currently Zenya Kurtarov) can personally issue any secret orders to the CSP without consulting the Command Center or any other agency. The CSP is believed to be composed primarily of former soldiers and intelligence operatives, which suggests the organization as a whole is familiar with the operating protocols of multiple intelligence groups worldwide. Due to their ability to lure experienced members despite being recognized as a criminal organization by most UN nations, it is assumed CSP has extensive funding to cover the cost of their operations. Even CSP's division of command is not fully understood - but considering their network, it is assumed some of their goals involve political and economic operations on a global scale. Part of every CSP officer's training is exposure to the weapons used for crowd control. While they aren't truly immune to these weapons, they are unlikely to be put down for long by any sort of riot control weaponry and the highest ranking CSP veterans are trained to as marksmen. 'See also' *Zenya Kurtarov Category:World Militaries Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Military Category:Roleplay Military Faction Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages